


《雪域》chapter（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 不多不少，就如同我爱你那样的深浅。





	《雪域》chapter（3）

“不要直接喝从冰箱里拿出来的牛奶，Loki。”Thor第无数次从omega的手中拿掉各式各样的小零食，被抢了食的雪貂眯着眼看他，“你的孩子有一半的血缘来自人类，你哪怕也有一半听话也好，嗯？”

“我吃不惯人类的食物，”Loki在沙发上堆了许多枕头，在里面一窝就是一整天，“你们的东西放太多调味料了，煮熟的肉简直就是干柴。”

“我每天都给你另外做了一份清淡的，也没见你吃多少。”Thor坐了下来，伸手捏了捏omega的后颈，Loki咕噜了一声，往Thor身上踢了两个枕头靠了上去，“生肉细菌多，你怀着孕就少吃点吧，等你卸货了我带你去山里敞开撒野。”

“你是不是不接fury的电话了？”电视里正在播放滑雪比赛的实况转播，Loki看得有些心馋，“他都打到家里来了，听说你不在就挂了。”“嗯，我推了几个难办的任务，消极怠工把他给惹毛了。”Thor抱着Loki的手紧了紧，“我仇家多，不看着你怕出事儿，等过段时间再搭理他。”

“我又不是……”“就当是我自己胆小吧，Loki。”Thor低头轻轻咬了一口omega尖翘手鼻尖，Loki嘶了一声，翻身骑在alpha身上咬了回去，Thor护着omega格外大的孕腹空不出手，两人的呼吸都开始逐渐沉重。

“去洗澡，早点睡。”Thor哑着嗓子推开了Loki，“我打个电话就来陪你。”“不用，”Loki又往前凑了凑，但alpha始终抿紧了嘴唇不为所动，便冷着脸赤脚走回了卧室，“看见你心烦！”

“我知道后果，fury，但我不能离开纽约。”Loki在睡意朦胧间听见Thor在说话，电话那一头的人情绪愤慨，而alpha始终在压低了嗓音说话，“对，我想清楚了。我会在必要的时候带他离开，我是说.......fury，听我说。”

“对，只要和Loki有关，我从来都不计后果。”

Thor去洗了一个澡，带着温暖的水汽钻进了被我。Loki呼吸平稳地背对着他，alpha低头吻了吻Omega的肩胛，他却转过身钻进了Thor的怀里。“还没睡？”“嗯。”Loki的声音闷闷的，“怎么了？”“没事。”Thor拍了拍Loki骨骼分明的脊背，连声音都透着疲惫，“你的预产期还有三周，想不想回山里？”

“不是说等我生完了才......”Loki抬头，看见Thor晦涩难明的凝视。

“好。”Loki低头重新埋进了alpha的胸口，清冽干净的信息素温柔而坚定地萦绕着他，“我跟你走。”  
而这一次，我不必再犹豫你是否值得信任。

Thor带着Omega到了比那座雪山更远的地方，那里几乎毫无通讯，但好在气候温和。Loki的产期提前了一周，他们几乎是刚在租住的木屋中落脚，就手忙脚乱地迎来了Omega临盆前的剧烈阵痛，完全来不及赶去临近镇上的医院。

没有尖叫和痛呼，Thor就这样看着Loki突然面色铁青地捂着偌大的肚子倒了下去，下身因为羊水破裂而湿了一大片。“Loki！不.....别这样，看着我Loki。”雪貂的难产率很高，Loki痛得几乎抽搐着要晕过去，被alpha掐着人中逼迫他清醒过来，“我抱你到床上然后去打水，你能自己用力吗？”

“快去......”Loki从牙缝中憋出了几个单词，额头上青筋暴起，“难道......哈啊！你还能帮我生吗？！”

alpha飞快地跑向了最近的水源，Loki艰难地扯过枕头垫在了自己背后，近乎惨烈地嘶吼着向将胎儿挤出产道。

而就在此刻，木屋被Thor挂上的锁链发出了一声巨响，一整队全副武装的雇佣兵闯了进来。他们有些意外地看着正在生产的Omega，然后所有人都统一地望向了领队的人。

“Thor·odinson不在附近？”“看样子很快就会回来，boss。”“那先控制住这个Omega，”被叫做boss的雇佣兵挥了挥手，“来两个人去抬，别弄死了。”

而Loki就在这群杀手对话的档口，喘着粗气摸出了床垫下防身用的小刀，拼尽全力抄boss掷了过去，然后翻滚下床跌跌撞撞地拿所有够得到的东西扔了过去，声嘶力竭地大叫着Thor的名字。

alpha是突然出现的。他像一个鬼魂一般从所有人身后掠过，外围的雇佣兵便顷刻间倒下了三个。杀手们的注意力瞬间被吸引了过去，Thor有计划地引着他们退出了木屋，还在打斗地过程中踹上了房门。

情况紧急到两人连眼神交流的机会都没有，而Loki脱离地跌坐在墙角，哪怕阵痛让他两眼中不断跳出黑色的光晕，一直狂跳的心脏却就此平静了下来。

只要Thor还活着，就会把世上一切的危险都挡在门外。

这个人类永远不会抛弃他。

Omega重新嘶吼了起来，他不得不变回了雪貂的动物形态，那让他更容易顺产。雪貂白色的皮毛上沾满了鲜血，他凄厉地哀鸣着蜷缩在地上挣扎，宽大的尾巴下终于钻出了一个裹着胎衣的小雪貂，然后是第二个......

门外的打斗声越来越小，直到再无声息。Loki已经没有力气再变回人类的形态了，而他因为惊吓和紧张还没有奶水，小雪貂们在睁开眼之前也不会变成人类婴儿的模样。

体态修长的雪貂用身体把他的孩子们圈在了茸毛下，撑起脑袋紧盯着木门。门外逐渐响起了蹒跚沉重的脚步声，Thor浑身浴血地推开了木门，雪貂轻轻地叫了一声，终于垂下脑袋闭上了眼睛。

Thor撑着布料破裂的膝盖蹲了下来，近乎珍重地摸了摸雪貂的脊背，三只幼崽咿咿呀呀地闭着眼睛探出了脑袋。alpha挨个儿仔细看了过去，然后弯腰抱住了他此生最甜蜜的奇迹。

未曾介怀过形态，他看过来的时候，所有风霜和刀刃，都成了劈向未来的光芒。

alpha醒来的时候，身上的伤已经被Loki找来的草药处理过了。Omega坐在床沿抱着一个婴儿，另外两个趴在了Thor的胸口和胳膊上，咬着拇指呼呼大睡。“那些人呢？”Thor一开口，才发现自己的嗓子哑得像是被砂纸磨过，Loki怀里的孩子被他浑身的伤口和嗓音吓到了，咧开嘴泪汪汪地便要开哭，被Loki轻轻遮住了眼睛，便又安静了下来，“他们.....你......”

“我把他们全丢到河里去了。”Loki拉上褪到肩胛的衣服，胸口还有婴儿吮吸时弄出的红印和湿痕，“两个雄性一个雌性，你来取名字吧，我懒得想。”

“fenris，hela，Hoder。”Thor脱口而出了三个名字，望着Loki讶然的表情笑了笑，“我不知道你会生几个，早就想了很多名字。”

“唔。”Loki带着笑意眯了眯眼睛，侧过身细细密密地亲吻着Thor的唇瓣，睫毛绵长地扫过alpha的鼻尖。“你刚生产完，”他们静静地缠吻了许久，直到Thor意犹未尽地松开了Loki，“等你好一些了......”“是在等你把伤养好。”Loki强调着退了开来，捞起了险些压到Thor伤口的小女儿，“你再睡一觉就来看孩子，我一晚没睡了。”

Thor笑眯眯地答应了，抱着一直在酣睡的大儿子Hoder睡了一觉，一切却从他被孩子尿了一身后醒来开始，就变得不那么美妙了。

Hoder开始哇哇大哭，连带着fenris也开始跟着哭。偏偏Loki又不是一个会跟着孩子头头转的Omega，慢悠悠地给hela喂完了奶，意思意思地拍了拍哭闹不停的儿子们便由着他们哭去了。

倒是Thor先看不下去了，换了fenris的尿布又去哄Hoder，折腾得满头大汗才让两个小崽子安静下来，比做一趟任务还要累上百倍。“你这样会让他们觉得哭就有用，永远都学不会控制自己。”Loki抱着始终安静的hela看着Thor忙忙碌碌，“你不累？”

“累啊，”Thor一屁股坐在椅子上，想到当初雄心壮志要孩子的也是他，如今不过是超额完成了指标，只好一咬牙把hela也抱了过来，”你去睡吧，我尽量不让他们发声音。”“习惯就好，”Loki拍了拍Thor的肩膀，看似面无表情，眼角的细纹却藏着幸灾乐祸，“养孩子就和保养枪支差不多，没走火前一切好说。”

两人在木屋中又停留了一个多月，孩子们都渐渐长开了，Hoder和hela都长得像Loki，只有fenris有几分alpha硬朗健壮的神韵。Loki明显地偏爱hela，倒是Thor一直致力于一碗水端平。

“你还是想回纽约？”离开前一晚，他们终于能够一起睡个好觉，Loki似乎胖了一些，Thor抱着他腰的手摸到一些韧而软的肉，“附近有一座繁华的海岛，我们可以去那儿生活一段时间。”“我喜欢那儿。”Loki摸了摸Thor的面颊，自然而然地吻在了一起。alpha用半边身体压着Omega，粗糙的手掌探进他的裤腰中揉捏柔软的臀肉。

“你真香，Loki......”生育过的Omega更加诱人，成熟而柔软的身体在alpha的身下门户大开，Thor闻到了一丝奶香味，便低头叼住了Omega的乳尖吮吸，“你连乳汁都是甜的......”

“你怎么这么不要脸？！”Loki短促地叫了一声，面色潮红地揉住了alpha蓬乱的金发，“和三个孩子抢奶喝......哈呃......”“你喜欢这样，Loki......”Thor弓着身用勃起的性器磨蹭着Omega的腿根，Loki沙哑地喘息着，两眼湿漉漉地望着他，“不够吃吗？”“......够。”

alpha低笑了一声，撩起了Omega的衣服下摆，一路从小腹吻到了他的肋骨。Loki腹部的肌肉因为怀孕而松散了不少，Thor坏心眼地挑着软肉咬了一口又一口，弄得Omega又痛又痒，两腿之间黏腻地湿了一片。

“进来......”Loki捏着Thor的肩膀断断续续地喘息，他的体力还没有完全恢复，处于下风的感觉让要强的Omega不太安稳，“快点结束，hela快醒了......啊嗯！”“那就轻点，”Thor钻到了被窝立，分开Omega的腿根含住了湿润的肉缝，Omega咬着胳膊呜咽了一声，陌生而强烈的快感一波接着一波地袭来。

alpha粗糙的胡须磨蹭着omega最敏感脆弱的地方4Thor腾出了一只手大肆揉捏着Loki柔软的胸膛，omega将腰弯折至几近折断的地步，而那条在肉穴浅口作乱的舌头还在滑溜柔韧地往里钻，激得Loki直接潮吹了出来。

“Thor，你......“Omega被卡着腰拖回了alpha的身下，高潮后的身体已经没有那么炙热，情潮的余温如同托着小舟的浪潮，“进来，嗯......”“现在不行，Loki。”alpha让Omega并拢了大腿，勃起肿胀的性器在他腿根的缝隙中磨蹭进出，“我没有安全套.....”

“你什么时候用过那个了？”Omega不耐烦地夹紧了alpha的腰，Thor粗喘着咬住了他的后颈，却始终克制着没有挺身而入。“我们已经有孩子了，Loki。”alpha干燥的指腹抚过Omega光滑发皮肤，“我不能总是让你怀孕，那对你不公平。”

“我不介.....”“我介意，Loki。”

alpha托着Omega柔软饱满的臀部挺动了起来，始终摩擦着阴唇的性器如同隔靴搔痒，Loki难耐却又舒爽地喘息着，劲瘦的腰肢像被捏住了七寸的毒蛇一般不断扭动。Thor引导着Omega的手在身下握住了他的性器，然后手指慢慢挤进了Loki湿润收缩的肉穴。

“呃嗯......”Loki微微睁大了眼睛，alpha炽热跳动的性器就在他的掌心抽动，而自己的身体被灵活修长的手指侵入，贴合着节奏律动，完美地模拟了直接插入的触感，“Tho....哈呃.....嗯！”

“叫出来，宝贝儿。”Thor沙哑的低喘撩拨得Omega面红耳赤，他一遍遍地亲吻着Loki的唇角和脖颈，将他的每一寸皮肤都熨帖柔软，“让我感到正在你里面，撞到你的最深处，就像我们的第一夜那样......”

“哈呃.....啊！别太深，你的指甲......啊嗯！”Loki的手险些握不住alpha横冲直撞的性器，他的呻吟在Thor的引导下也愈发放浪形骸，“听着，你可以.....嗯，后面......”“那会很疼，Loki。”Thor停了下来，他不得不承认自己心动了，“不会一开始就会像你想象的那样。”

“试试看，Thor。”Omega摸了摸Thor汗湿的鬓角，然后翻过了身，在alpha替他扩张时绷紧了肌肉线条流畅的背部，“嗯......你的粗鲁是天生的，Thor。”“我对你已经足够温柔了，”alpha扶着性器慢慢挤了进去，开始抽动的时候Omega痛哼了一声，却自己夹紧了甬道，“哈......你喜欢这样，不是吗？”

Loki不置可否地哼哼了一声，alpha便压着他的后腰大开大合地肏弄了起来，真正肌肤相触的感觉让两人都很快攀至了高峰，大汗淋漓地拥抱着等待余韵过去。

“我说过吗？”Thor用鼻尖碰了碰Loki的肩头，Omega张开手臂抱住了他，“我爱你，很爱你。”“没有。”Loki闭着眼睛微微勾起了唇角，“但我知道。”不多不少，就如同我爱你那样的深浅。

他们终于启程返回纽约，Loki不知道用了什么方法，让孩子们都变回了小小一只的雪貂幼崽，恰好能揣在他们的上衣口袋里。

Omega循着狭窄悠长的山路慢慢往下走，随手摘着灌木中的浆果，挑了一些递给Thor。alpha没有接，他侧过头含住了Loki指尖的浆果，赤红的一点，恰在无名指上。

他为自己独特而美丽的爱人准备了一份礼物，那赤红的一点将会变成真正的戒指。而在从此以往无数的相伴岁月中，他们将踏着烽火和爱意，将每一日都过成上天赐予的礼物。


End file.
